Memorable
by Ai Fore
Summary: Sakura membuka album foto miliknya. di situ, tertuang berbagai kisah masa lalunya. Apa saja sih? Liat aja/NaruSaku/Canon/DLDR


**MEMORABLE**

_A NaruSaku Canon Fiction_

_For NaruSaku Fan Day_

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Memorable © **AiFore**

**Warning: Italic-masa lalu, AU**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Enjoy Reading

* * *

**At Konoha, 14.****05 pm**

Langit Konoha sedang bersemangat hari ini, harusnya musim semi masih menyisakan sedikit udara dingin, namun kali ini langit tampaklah tidak pucat. Sebagian besar penduduk Konoha―yang bukan ninja, memilih untuk berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan beristirahat―untuk menikmati harum bunga tentunya. Sedang, para ninja bersibuk ria dengan berlatih―tak gentar dengan udara yg masih agak dingin―baik di akademi, maupun bersama tim mereka.

Daripada bosan melihat para ninja itu berlatih lebih nyaman menilik rumah megah keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. Di bangku taman yang terletak di belakang rumah mewah itu, duduklah seorang wanita muda dengan perut yang besar. Baju hamil berwarna _pink_ yang dikenakannya terlihat sepadan dengan rambut _pink_-nya―sangat _pink_ sekali. Dan, jangan lupakan keindahan taman itu. Cantik sekali. Dipenuhi dengan bunga, mulai dari bunga _satsuki_―yang baru bermekaran, bunga daisy, bunga dandelion, bunga aster, dan tentu saja... Sakura.

Si _pinkies_ meletakkan album foto yang baru saja dia lihat. **TEAM 7―**itulah judul yang mencolok di cover depan album tersebut. Covernya bergambar Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan tentu saja Kakashi―_sensei-_nya. Terlihat, Naruto dan Sasuke yang bertengkar dan Sakura memulukul kepala mereka. Juga, Kakashi yang terlihat tertawa di balik topengnya.

Jemari lentik nan indah milik Haruno Sakura―oh, ralat, melainkan Uzumaki Sakura sekarang, mengambil album selanjutnya.

**NARUTO & SAKURA**

Senyum selengkung bulan sabit muncul di bibir Sakura. Dibukanya album itu. Foto pertama, Naruto sedang disuapi oleh Sakura.

Pipi wanita itu merona. Hampir sama seperti rambutnya. Otaknya perputar, mengulang memorinya saat itu.

_Naruto marah-marah pada Kakashi. Lelaki berambut blonde itu merasa tidak layak mendapat hukuman diikat di tiang. "Ini. Makanan untuk kalian berdua. Jangan ada yang memberi dia makan. Atau, kalian ikut ku ikat bersamanya." Pria berambut silver yang merupakan sensei mereka―mulai hari itu, pergi. Sakura dan Sasuke memakan makanan yang diberikan kepada mereka. Sedang, Naruto meronta-ronta minta makan. Akhirnya..._

_"Heii... Kau... Beri dia makan."__Kata Sasuke pada Sakura._

**##**

Sakura senyum-senyum mengingat saat itu. Pengalaman pertama bisa sedekat itu dengan Naruto. Saat getaran di dadanya, tak ia rasakan―dahulu.

Dibaliknya halaman itu. Foto kedua, pertarungan Naruto dengan Neji.

Gadis –ah, bukan, maksudku wanita berambut pink itu kembali tersenyum lagi.

_Naruto berhasil melepaskan sedikit chakra Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya dan mendesak Neji. Bertarung dengan jurus milik Neji. Ledakan tak terelakkan. Mereka terpental. Naruto pingsan, itulah yang dipikirkan Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, semua penonton dan para ninja –minus Shikamaru, dia tidak tertarik._

_Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi..._

_DUUUAAAKKK..._

_Neji terpental ke atas akibat serangan Naruto._

Sejak saat itulah, Sakura kagum pada Naruto. Siasat Naruto untuk menyerang dari bawah, dengan Bunshin untuk memancing si lawan.

Halaman selanjutnya. Foto ketiga, Sakura memohon pada Naruto untuk membawa pulang Sasuke.

Mata emerald si _pinkies_ tersendu. Memori cukup menyedihkan baginya, berputar dalam otaknya.

_"__Uzumaki Naruto__, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi__Choji__, Inuzuka Kiba, Neji Hyuuga... Kalian kuperintahkan untuk membawa pulang Uchiha Sasuke."__ Kata-kata Tsunade kala memerintahkan Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba dan Neji mengejar Sasuke._

_Naruto telah memberitahu Sakura tentang hal ini. Jelas saja, Sakura terkejut. Air matanya meleleh. Membuat sungai di matanya._

_"Na-naruto... Aku mohon... Bawa Sasuke kembali... Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya... Satu-satunya yang bisa hanya kau... Kau, Naruto..."__Mohon Sakura._

_Naruto tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya, pose guru Guy.__"Aku pasti akan menbawa Sasuke kembali! Itu janjiku seumur hidup!"_

_Sakura mengeratkan pelukan pada dirinya sendiri, "...__Naruto, terima kasih!"_

_##_

Dihapusnya air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dari matanya. Foto itu membuatnya ingat akan perjanjian dirinya dengan Naruto yang hampir membuat pria itu kehilangan nyawanya.

Dibaliknya halaman itu, menuju halaman selanjutnya, tentu.

Wow...

Foto kali pertama mereka bertemu, setelah 2,5 tahun berpisah, muncul.

Sakura ingat, saat itu…

_Dia sedang berjalan-jalan di desa tercintanya itu. Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara orang yang sangat ia rindukan –Naruto berteriak. "__SEMUANYAAAA... UZUMAKI NARUTO SUDAH KEMBALI!"_

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menemui Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir melihat Sakura. Ketika mereka akan pergi, mereka bertemu dengan Konohamaru._

_Apa yang Naruto lakukan? Tentu kalian tau, memperlihatkan jurus porno pada anak itu. Sakura yang tau niat –jelek- Naruto, langsung menghajar si Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu._

##

"Hihihi..." wanita berusia 20 tahun itu tertawa ringan. "Aku tidak menyangka, saat itu, aku marah-marah pada Naruto." Gumamnya.

Kembali, tangan lentik sang Nyonya _Nanadaime Hokage_ itu membalik lembar album tersebut.

Seketika itu juga, pipi lembut nan putihnya malah memerah. Kenapa? Tentu itu yang pasti ingin kalian tanyakan. Mari kita intip apa yang dilihat wanita ini.

Wah... wah... wah...

Foto **kencan** mereka ternyata. Pantas saja Sakura _blushing_. Oke... Sakura mengaku, itu kali pertama mereka kencan, sekaligus pertama kali Sakura menyetujuinya.

_So_, kemana mereka? Tentu saja, ke Ichiraku Ramen. Bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak pergi ke sana.

Di sana, Naruto –tentunya, memesan banyak sekali ramen. Jangan ditanya, 15 mangkuk ramen masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam perutnya. Mungkin selama kepergiannya, dia tidak menemukan restoran ramen, ya.

Mungkin juga, dia sudah segemuk Choji kalau tidak dia imbangi dengan latihan kerasnya. Dan, sebagai lelaki gantle, Naruto membayar semua ramen yang dia pesan.

Lalu, mau kemana lagi pasangan unik ini? Ku akui, aku tidak tau. Yang pasti mereka berjalan menelusuri jalan-jalan Konohagakure.

Naruto- WOW...! Lihat di depanmu Sakura, Naruto.

Shikamaru, si lazy genius ninja, sedang berjalan –mungkin berkencan- dengan seorang SABAKU NO TEMARI, wanita paling cantik dan paling pintar di Sunagakure.

Bagaimana mereka bisa berkencan? Tentu, karena mereka adalah partner dalam ujian Chunin kala itu. Tapi, bukan itu masalah sesungguhnya... Bagaimana seorang Nara Shikamaru, mengajak Temari yang notabene adalah seorang kakak perempuan yang memiliki 2 adik laki-laki dengan penyakit 'Sister-Complex'? Jawabannya... hanya Shikamaru yang tau.

Oke, kita tinggalkan ShikaTema sebelum fic ini berubah pair menjadi mereka.

Naruto berlari dan menggoda kedua 'insan-tak-diketahu-resmi-atau-tidak' itu. Sakura mendengar, si _lazy genius ninja_ menanyakan kepulangan Naruto, dengan sesekali mendengus '_mendokusai_' tentunya.

Dalam hati, Sakura sudah marah-marah tidak jelas. Tentu saja. Kencan mereka terganggu karna ShikaTema, dan Naruto sendiri tentunya.

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Tak kusangka, saat itu kencanku berantakan karena mereka dan Naruto. Apalagi, sekarang mereka adalah tetanggaku."

Sekali lagi, Sakura membalik halaman itu. Sakura sedang mengobati Hinata yang terluka karena Pein.

Kecewa, kecewa, kecewa dan kecewa.

Satu kata, yang terdiri atas enam huruf itulah yang terngiang-ngiang di otak Sakura.

Kecewa karena bukan dia yang maju membantu Naruto.

Kecewa dengan tindakan ceroboh Hinata.

Kecewa dengan Naruto yang kehilangan kesadaran –karena melihat Hinata terluka (Oke, bersoraklah NH FC)

Kecewa dengan DIRINYA SENDIRI.

Kenapa? 'Karena aku, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Naruto, Hinata-chan. Maafkan aku.' ucap hati kecil Sakura kala itu. Tapi, apalah dayanya, perasaan _itu_ juga telah bersemi di hatinya.

Senyuman lembut nan menawan tesungging di bibir wanita yang sering dipanggil _forehead_oleh Ino―sahabatnya―itu.

Kembali―tak bosannya aku mengatakan ini, dibaliknya album itu.

"AH...!" kejutnya.

Naruto pulang ke Konohagakure setelah mengalahkan Pein. Mari kita putar lagi, pita kaset masa lalu si _pinkies _ini.

_BUUAAKKK..._

Sakura memukul Naruto. Semua rakyat Konoha, termasuk rookie 9 tentu saja kaget setengah hidup(?)

Sakura? Apa yang dipikirkannya?

_**Sakura's POV**_

_BAKAAA...!_

_Naruto__baka__! Menyebalkan!_

_Dengan seenak jidat, dia membuatku khawatir seperti ini. Sampai-sampai, aku memukulnya. _Gomen_, Naru-kun._

_Aneh? Aku memang aneh. Aku menunjukkan kekhawatiranku dengan memukunyal. Aku...lega. Sangat lega._

_Rakyat Konoha memandangiku heran. Tapi, siapa peduli. Yang pasti, aku senang Naruto ada di hadapanku –dengan selamat._

_Aku lalu menerjangnya –tidak, memeluk lebih tepat. Aku tidak memeluk lengannya –seperti kebanyakan orang pada sahabat atau_teammate_-nya. Aku memeluknya bagaikan seorang kekasih, yang mendapati cintanya kembali ke pangkuannya._

_Tanganku, kutekankan pada lehernya hingga mendekat ke sisi pipiku hingga bersentuhan. Selagi itu, jari-jariku menekan helai-helai rambut_blonde_Naruto._

_Dapat terlihat ekspresi-ekspresi rakyat Konoha dan teman-teman. Para Rookie 9 –termasuk Hinata, tersenyum menatap kami. Penduduk Konoha? Ada yang cengo, melongo, ada juga yang matanya hampir keluar dari tempatnya._

_Hei, Lagi-lagi! _At last I don't care_. Yang terpenting adalah Naruto._

_**End Sakura's POV**_

Sekali lagi dan lagi, Sakura tersenyum. Dan seperti yang ia lakukan berkali-kali, ia membalik halaman itu.

Membukanya perlahan-lahan. Seakan-akan, akan terjadi hal yang mengerikan bila ia mambukanya dengan cepat.

"Ahahaha, ini Inari dan paman Tazuna?" Sakura menahan senyumnya. Mengingat saat dimana Konoha yang luluh lantak dibangun kembali oleh semua orang.

_Kala itu ia dan Naruto duduk di tumpukan balok kayu. Lalu Inari dan paman Tazuna datang. Menyapa, berbasa-basi sejenak. Inari juga memujinya 'cantik'._

_Pipi Sakura memanas mengingatnya, lalu ia tertawa pelan._ Dasar anak kecil.

Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu paman Tazuna menanyakan dimana Sasuke, yang langsung membuat dirinya murung. Tetapi untunglah, Naruto yang cepat tanggap menegenai kemurungannya tersebut langsung memberikan jawaban yang setidaknya bisa melegakan paman Tazuna, dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"_Terima kasih, Naruto…"_

##

Tinggal dua halaman lagi.

Sakura menggerakkan jemarinya, membuka lembaran tebal album berharganya tersebut. Wow, wow… Sakura memejamkan matanya. Foto apakah itu?

Potret beku itu memperlihatkan wajah Naruto yang penuh memar. Kapan ya? Ah, pasti saat Sai sedang akan mengobati Naruto setelah Naruto dihajar oleh siapa itu… Mm, 3 orang dari Kumogakure.

Sakura menerawang. Lagi-lagi bernostalgia di alam pikirannya sendiri.

_Dulu, dirinya memang emosional saat mendengar sesuatu tentang 'Uchiha Sasuke'._

_Dan 3 orang dari Kumogakure itu berhasil membuatnya menangis. Membuat Naruto babak-belur. __Hanya__ karena __Uchiha Sasuke__ yang konon diperintahkan oleh Rokudaime Hokage Danzou untuk dibunuh._

_Naruto-lah yang menolongnya saat itu. Menenangkannya, mengatakan akan mengatasinya sendirian. Merelakan seluruh tubuhnya penuh memar akibat dihajar oleh shinobi Kumogakure itu. _

_Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sedikit kesal akan dirinya sendiri yang dulu. Yang begitu rapuh._

_Yang ia ingat saat itu, adalah Naruto memang mulai terasa spesial untuknya. Kata-kata dari Sai, membuatnya yakin untuk menyusul Naruto yang pergi menemui Raikage untuk memohon agar __hukuman mati__ Sasuke dibebaskan._

_Saat itu, ia sadar bahwa dirinya mencintai Naruto._

_Betapa Naruto telah banyak berkorban untuknya._

_Naruto yang baik hati, yang menyukainya bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu di akademi._

_Naruto yang meragukan pernyataan cintanya, yang menuduhnya membohongi diri sendiri._

Ah, masa lalu.

Sakura tersenyum getir. Dibaliknya halaman terakhir.

"Ahh…" mata si _pinkies_ berbinar. Ia tersenyum lembut, menatap dua orang di dalam potret tersebut. Dirinya dan Naruto. Menikah.

Hah, bisa terbakar pipi Sakura kalau terus mengingat ini.

"_Tadaimaaaaaa!_"

Sakura tidak tampak terkejut mendengar suara itu. 'Suamiku sudah pulang.' Pikirnya. Ditutupnya album itu, bergegas menyambut Naruto di ambang pintu.

"_Okaerinasai, anata_." Sambutnya, tentu dengan senyuman bahagia tersunging jelas dari bibirnya.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**11 April ntar kan NaruSaku Day, inget kan? saya tahu kalian para author sibuk bikin fic kalian sendiri... tapi saya ajak kalian untuk meramaikan NS day dengan NS fic!**

****

ini dia ketentuannya:

1. NaruSaku Fic CANON, diperbolehkan pula AR atau Alternative Reality atau juga minimal AU (Alternative Universe) YANG SEMI CANON!

2. Poin di atas berkesinambungan dengan ketentuan kedua: Wajib memasukkan minimal 3 hints NaruSaku dari animanga. Bagi yang ingin memastikan apa-apa saja hints yang bisa membantu pembuatan fic Anda sekalian, silakan cek di forum diskusi grup Langit dan Bumi atau bisa cek lewat video-video milik Slextrem.

3. Fic terdiri dari twoshot! Chapter pertama di-publish dalam rentang 10 Pebruari s/d 10 April 2011. Chapter kedua (last chapter) di-post serempak pada tanggal 11 April 2011 pada NS Day.

4. Genre dan Rate bebas.

5. Slight diperbolehkan.

6. Copas semua poin ketentuan di atas di a/n fic Anda sekalian untuk mengundang author lainnya.

**DAN TERAKHIR... GANBATTE! Mari pertebal keyakinan *halah* pembaca dengan mengingatkan moment NS sekaligus meramaikan cerita-cerita NaruSaku di Fandom Naruto!**

**Ramaikan ya ^0^**


End file.
